Tipped off my Axel
by Pix1193
Summary: Akuroku and Zemyx plus others.
1. The Beginning

This is a story of the pairngs of Zemyx and Akuroku.

Rated: MA+ for explict sexual content, violence, substance usage, and other.

Contains Shonen-ai which many of you may know mean boyxboy, and there will be shojou-ai as well, girlxgirl.  
If these does not appeal to you, then do not read further.

* * *

"Thanks Merlin, I'll see you tomorrow!" Roxas called to the back of the book store, letting the old magician know that he was taking off for the day.

He heard a muffled reply from somewhere, but he couldn't make out what it said. He left anyways, being impatient because he had already stayed

an extra twenty minutes because some punk ass kid had decided to run through the store knocking off all the books as he went. When Merlin had

tried to pick them all up using his magic, half of them exploded, sending the pages flying everywhere. Roxas was the one who had to pick them up.

He unlocked his bike from the front of the store, and got on it, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. As he pedeled away, the wind

rushed through his hair, and billowed his shirt. He loved to go fast. He whipped around a corner, and he slowed as little as possible, yet still made

the turn. He had been riding for as long as he can remember. He loved sports that involved speed, and sometimes danger. His twin, Sora, liked more  
laid back things like swimming, and reading. The thought of his beloved twin made him go faster, if he didnt, he was going to be late for something..

He couldnt remember, but to Sora, it was important.

"Shit." Roxas cursed silently under his breath. He could see that the store down the street was having a sale, and a large group of people and cars

were just outside, taking up his riding path. He took a quick turn right, knowing that he wouldnt have time to stop and walk through the people, he

decided to take this short cut. He had only ever taken it once before, because he didnt like the feeling that it gave him. He kept going, keeping his

eyes on the road, not wanting to accedentally miss his turn, and end up staying on this creepy road. He saw the turn, and relaxed a little. He slowed  
just a tad again, and whipped around this corner. Before he knew what was happening, he was looking at the sky, and he could feel no bike

underneath him. He blinked, as everything seemed to be happening in slo-mo.

"Holy Fuu-." THUD. Roxas landed on his back. Hard. When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by dazzaling lights. He closed them again, to make

the world clearer. As he lay there he thought he heard something. Then again.

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOUU!!" Yelled a voice that made Roxas cringe. This voice seemed concerned.

"Uh, yeaa?" Roxas replied, trying again to open his eyes. This time he could see. There was a boy, who looked about seventeen sitting on the

ground next to where Roxas lay. He had brilliant red hair, that seemed to stand on end as though he had been electrocuted, and he had two purple

dimond tattoos, one under each of his emerald colored eyes.

"Are you ok? You fell pretty hard, and on me too." Said the redhead, who was rubbing his arm. Roxas flexed, making sure everything worked before

he tried to sit up.

"Yea I think i'm good," he pushed himself up to a sitting postion. "Are you?" He saw that this redheaded boy had been the cause of his accident. The  
redhead looked at Roxas, and rolled his eyes.

"Yea I'm good. You in a hurry?" The redhead asked mockingly, then he motioned to Roxas's bike, which was stuck in a tree. Roxas sighed.

"He is going to kill me." He said under his breath.

"Who?" The redhead asked, still sitting on the pavement.

"Oh, my brother, Sora, Im supposed to be meeting him for something important and Im already running late..." Roxas stopped himself.  
_  
Why am I telling this to a random stranger?_ He thought to himself. The redhead stood.

"Well do you want a ride?" The redhead asked, he pointed to his motorcycle that was parked on the other side of the street. Roxas looked at it for a  
moment, then looked back at the redhead.

"Sure, if you dont mind." Roxas had always wanted to ride a motorcycle. The redhead glided over to the bike, and got on, covering his crimson hair

with a black helmet. Roxas noticed that the black bike, black helmet, and black jacket and pants that the redhead was wearing, had flames on them.

Roxas got up and walked over to the bike. The redhead turned to him.

"I dont have an extra helmet, but im extra careful, especially with a passanger!" Roxas looked at the bike, knowing that he had to get home quickly,

but did he really trust a stranger. Hell Yea!! He got on the back, and the redhead looked over his should.

"By the way, my name is Axel." He reved the engine, "Oh, and you might want to hold on." He pushed the gas and they shot forwards. Roxas yelled

and wrapped himself tightly around Axel's waist so he wouldnt fall.

Through the ride Roxas told Axel the directions. When they arrived on Roxas's street he told Axel to slow down.

"Here, right here." Roxas pointed over Axels shoulder to the red bricked house.


	2. The Friend

* * *

Roxas looked at Sora for a moment, then at Riku. Then again at Sora. He blinked.

"Congratulations guys, you make a sweet couple!" Came the booming voice which made Roxas jump. Axel came up behind Roxas and put his arm

around his shoulder. Sora beamed up at the tall red head.

"Yea, uh congrats." Roxas replied, still not believing what Sora had said. _Had Sora always been gay? _He thought to himself, having no recollection of his

twin ever mentioning that fact. Sora looked at Roxas.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I though I would wait. Are you happy for me?" He asked, giving Sora the puppy dog look that could melt

anyones heart. Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Of course I am!" He looked up at Riku, who was still standing quietly behind Sora. He seemed older then the twins. His ice blue eyes seemed to

freeze Roxas where he stood. For some reason, he didnt trust this guy. Riku broke the stare suddenly, and went to sit on a couch. Sora was acting

giddy, and went to the kitchen to get something.

"Hey anyone want anything?" He called from the kitchen.

"I'll have some water." Riku replied quietly.

"No thanks, I'm good." Roxas replied.

"You got any ice cream?" Axel yelled, again making Roxas jump. Riku laughed.

"Yep, what flavor?" Sora called back.

"Sea-salt?" Axel suggested. _Thats my favorite flavor. _Roxas thought.

"Ha, Roxas loves that ice cream, if we didn't have any, I think we would all be dead." Axel looked at Roxas with interest. Roxas pretended not to

notice. Roxas went and sat on a chair across from the couch, and Axel sat beside Riku. They started talking about something, but Roxas couldnt

hear. They kept looking up at him. Sora came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water, and two sea-salt ice creams, and seated himself in a chair

beside Roxas after he had handed out the items. Axel looked over at Roxas again, and giggled. Roxas growled in reply.

"Whatcha talking bout?" Asked Sora, who was happily eating his ice cream.

"Oh, nothing. You and Roxas look alot alike, thats all." Axel replied. Riku tried to stiffle a laugh, but it didnt work as well as he thought.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Roxas asked, in a threatening tone.

"Nothing. I.." Axel was cut off, because the front door burst open. Everyone jumped. Roxas's and Sora's older brother Cloud was being pushed up

against a wall. Riku was so shocked that he spit his water out in a spray. Roxas looked for a moment and recognized the "pusher" as Leon, a long

time friend of the families. Everyone in the living room was quiet.

Leon ran his hand though Clouds blonde hair, and their lips met again, and again occasionally pulling back from one another to breathe. With his

other hand, Leon held Clouds arm up on the wall, and his body pressed against Cloud's as though to squish him. His tongue parted Cloud's lips,

and found its way into his mouth. All of a sudden Leon opened his eyes, and turned them, without moving his head, to the living room. Everyone's

mouth's were dropped open. Axel gave him the thumbs up.

"Let's go to your room." suggested Leon between breaths. Cloud didn't have to respond, and they made their way through the house, Leon made

sure Cloud didn't open his eyes. When the group in the living room heard the door close, it seemd like they all took a breath at once. There was an

awkward silence, and Axel started to giggle.

"Does that happen often?" He asked, still giggiling.

"Yea, all the time!" Sora responded. Roxas sat there silently, and he watched the way Sora was watching Riku. He also saw the way Riku watched

Sora, and he didn't like it. There was something he didn't trust about him. Axel stood suddenly.

"Wellllll.. this was fun, i'll see you people later, but I must be going now." He started walking to the door. Roxas got up, to see him out, and he

didn't know how to thank the Redhead for driving him home. Axel opend the door and started walking down the steps.

"Hey, thanks for riding me home." Roxas said quietly.

"Excuse me? Riding you home?" Axel asked with interest, turning his head to peek back at Roxas over his shoulder.

"Uh.. no wait!! I meant driving me home, thanks for driving me home!" Roxas's face turned many different shades of red and purple. Axel chuckled.

"No problem." He walked down the stairs. Quietly, he said, "I'd like to ride you any day." He didn't stop. He walked to his motorcycle, and started it.

He put on his helmet, and waved. Then pulled out of the driveway, and rode down the street. Roxas watched him until he was out of view. _Did Axel_

_really say that? _Roxas wondered. He went back inside. Sora and Riku were talking. Roxas sat in his chair, and saw on the table that there was a

little piece of paper, with Axels name, and a phone number. There was a commotion from the back room, and Cloud's door burst open. Cloud

stormed down the hall into the living room. He stood there for a moment, staring at everyone sitting quietly in the living room. He wasn't wearing a

shirt, and his hair was messier the usual.

"How long have you all been sitting there?" He asked casually, pretending not to be mad.

"Since you and Leeeoonn got home." Roxas said in a mocking tone. He and Cloud were always fighting. Cloud glared at him, then turned on his

heels and marched back to his room, and slammed the door behind him. They heard the door open again, and close lightly. Leon came into the

living room and took a seat next to Roxas.

"Sooo..." Roxas said, trailing off as Leon looked at him and started smiling.

"I told him you were all here, and well, we all know how he likes to have control of situations." He chuckled.

"I said GET OUT." They all heard from the back of the house. Leon chuckled again.

"Ok Pumpkin!" He called back. The house went dead silent. The door burst open.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME." Cloud yelled, then started towards the living room.

"Uh oh, better go." Leon got up, and quickly walked to the front door and left, but not before blowing a kiss back to Cloud. When the door closed,

Cloud stopped, and again went back to his layer. Roxas leaned forward and picked up the piece of paper that Axel had left. He stood and said bye

to Riku, and went to his room, which was in the basement. It was still early, but when he lay on his bed, tiredness swept over him, and he fell

asleep.


	3. The BOY Friend?

For Akuroku Day I will make this chapter Lemony :3  
(Even though I missed Akuroku day :( )

Rated: M (as a reminded, there will be boyxboy.)

* * *

Roxas awoke when his alarm went off right beside his head. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, his head felt like it had been split in two. It was Saterday, and he had forgotten to turn

off his alarm. It was six thirty which was usually when he woke up to go to work at the book store. He lay very still listening to the music playing

from the radio, but finally lifted himself from his warm bed. He had to pee so bad. He rubbed his blue eyes as he walked into the bathroom that

was just off of his room. When he was done he went back into his room and turned off the radio. He pulled on pants over his boxers, and made his

way upstaris for breakfast. He went up the stairs as quietly as possible, as to not wake the others, for they slept in as late as he did. The house

was just lighting up with the sun. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He got the milk, then he retrieved a bowl from the cupboard

and the cereal from the counter and combine all three. He put the milk back, and got a spoon. He went to the living room to eat, because the t.v

was there. He turned it on and didn't bother changing the channel, he just started watching whatever was on already. He suddenly became aware

of the other presence in the room, and he turned his head to the couch. Sora was sitting on the couch sitting absoluetly still, just watching Roxas.

"Boo." Roxas whispered.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sora exclamed, being as dramatic as if he hadn't seen Roxas there.

"Oh nice, now Cloud is going to come and kill us both." Roxas rolled his eyes, and Sora couldn't stop giggiling.

"Sooo that guy yesterday..." Sora started.

"Yes?" Roxas hissed.

"Are you, uhh, you know?" Sora asked innocently.

"Am I what?" Roxas looked at Sora who was twiddeling his thumbs, and not looking at Roxas.

"Are you.. like me?" He said shyly. Roxas started blushing and turned away. He didn't know if he should admit to that, he wasn't sure, he had

never gone out with a girl _or a _guy.

"Well.. I don't really know."

"Oh.." Sora looked into Roxas's eyes. The room went silent, except for the crunching sounds coming from Roxas.

"Well, maybe you should try it!" Sora exclamed suddenly, making Roxas jump.

"Find me a sexy guy, and I will!." Roxas said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, if I find a guy who is willing to go out with _you_, will you?" Sora asked in a more serious tone. Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"Fine."

* * *

Later that day

* * *

Roxas had decided to take a walk. So he left his house after he had eaten and he walked to the park near his house. He wandered aimlessly

around. He ended up in town. He found the ice cream shop, and ordered some sea-salt ice cream to take off the heat from the sun. The man handed

Roxas his icecream, and he went and sat on once of the many plain park benches.

He was halfway done his ice cream, when he saw Sora coming towards him. Sora had still not seen Roxas.

"Oh shit."Roxas hopped off the bench and started speed walking away from Sora. Of course, Sora spotted him trying to escape.

"ROOOOOOOOOXXXXSSAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!" Sora bellowed across the park.

Roxas moaned, but turned to see Sora bounding after him.

"I found a guy!" Sora said loud and proud, clapping his hands togeather.

"Can you say it louder?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"I SAID I FOUND A GUY FOR YOU!!!!!" Sora bellowed. Everyone in the park turned and looked at them. Roxas growled under his breath, then

grabbed the collar of Sora's shirt, and proceded to drag him out of the park, and onto the sidewalk. When Roxas thought they were well enough

out of earshot of the passing people, he spoke.

"Oh yeah, who?" He asked Sora.

"Remember that guy from yesterday..?" Sora trailed off when he saw roxas's face. "or not?"

"No, not him, wwaaayyyy out of my league. Plus he's alot older, and just.. no." Roxas's heart did a flip. Axel had showed interest..... that meant

Sora had told him that Roxas was gay!

"What exactally did you tell him?" Roxas turned to Sora blocking him from going anywhere.

"Well, I politely asked if he had an interest in men.. and he said yes, and asked why, so I told him that I had a friend who was single and looking."

Roxas blinked.

"And he is going to be at home, when we get back."

* * *

:D

Sora, Sora, Sora.  
Hmm. End of chapter, and yea I know, its REALLY late for Akuroku day now, but its the thought that counts. :)


End file.
